


First Night Out

by SoLetUsBeLate



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, One Shot, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoLetUsBeLate/pseuds/SoLetUsBeLate
Summary: Laura has never tried to party before. She was content with just staying in the dorms during the weekend like the good little girl that she is. Betty manages to convince her to at least try it once, and Laura gets to dance in the club with a stranger.





	First Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this is the first fic that I ever finished. I've tried writing years ago but I'm too much of a critic to finish anything. I was surprised to finish this one. Lol.
> 
> I wanted to write a dancing in the club kinda thing, and this is what came out. It would make me happy if you listened to the songs used in the fic to get a feel of the vibe in the club.
> 
> Song 1 is Dancing in the Dark by Dev  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4QCVvLRNP45j83odN8Gzml?si=56xd0ZqkThGzzGGPzaSopQ
> 
> Song 2 is Ellie Goulding's cover of Tessellate  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/45cecAG15kHBu74SvNe6ZI?si=TXFpg31dQsWx-ZzsL7cG7w
> 
> English is not my first language and all that jazz. I typed everything on my phone so if there were any mistakes I'm sorry for that.

"Come on, Laura. You never go out. Just come with me this one time. Please?"

Betty had been bugging Laura every Friday night to come with her to the club to blow off some steam. Laura never did; parties weren't exactly her scene. While her roommate could pretty much pass all her classes without as much as batting an eyelash, Laura was more of the hardworker type. She had to study more to do as good as Betty, and what more, she actually enjoyed working hard. It didn't help that parties were mostly filled with less than gentlemanly men, and she did not like any man, at least, not that way. She did not like how clubs were dark and crowded, and smelled of morning after regrets. She's a sunshine and flowers kinda gal. She did not like the thought of not seeing but being seen.

The petite girl sighed. She was working on a paper for her philosophy elective due on Monday. Sure, the deadline is still days away, but she really wanted to free up her weekend so she could spend it entirely on catching up on Bellatrix/Hermione fanfiction. It wasn't because putting off work left her anxious and guilty or anything.

"Please? I promise I'll never drag you to a party ever again if you don't like it. Don't you wanna try, at least once?"

Laura stared at the poorly written paper silently judging her. She didn't even have a copy of Korsgaard's book, which was supposed to be the basis of the assignment. She just managed to get a photocopy of the preface. How could she expect herself to write this paper? To heck with the formation of normative behavior. To heck with Kant. She started questioning why she even took a moral philosophy elective and got a little bit lost in her own thoughts. Betty nudged a little more.

"Come on, don't you wanna meet girls?"

Laura closed her laptop. She heard Betty giggle behind her, already anticipating her yes. She pinched the bridge of her nose, seriously mulling over the decision she was about to make. Yes, she did want to meet girls and maybe eventually get a girlfriend. But what kind of girl would she meet at a party anyway? Shallow, noisy ones?

 _Oops_. Like Britney, she did it again.

She chastised herself for being judgy and shook her head inwardly. By Cyndi Lauper, she had no business judging girls who just wanted to have fun at parties. She even had one for a roommate, and she knows that Betty, to say the least, is a decent human being and probably more amazing than most. She bit the inside of her cheek and sighed again. _Here goes nothing._

"Try everything at least once, right?"

"Yes! I promise it'll be fun." Betty grinned widely and went straight to Laura's closet to throw together an outfit for the smaller girl. Laura shook her head at herself, thinking about how her dad would not approve of this little night out. But then again, her dad would not approve of this little night out. It fueled her little rebellious streak and that cemented her decision to come with Betty.

"Here!" Betty gave her a black tank top and high-waisted light blue jeans. "I know you want to wear something comfortable. I had to go with a tank top instead of a sleeved shirt, though. It'd be a waste not to show off those guns." Betty wiggled her eyebrows at Laura and the smaller girl had to laugh.

…

Within the next hour, they were at the club for the party. It seemed to have been going on for quite some time now, judging by the amount of people being reintroduced to their lunches at the side of the road. Still, Laura felt her chest thump excitedly, her heart pumping at the same pace as the subdued heavy bass blasting through the walls.

Betty put a hand on Laura's shoulder as they entered the club to keep her near. Their faces were immediately smacked with heat and the smell of alcohol and college hormones upon entrance. The music was much louder now, and Laura felt it course through her body.

"I'll get us some drinks," Betty shouted above the loud music. Laura nodded and watched Betty's back become smaller into the distance.

Laura looked around as she waited for Betty. She was at the sidelines, as much of the club's area had become the dance floor. Amidst the flashing colors of the strobe lights and the upbeat music, she suddenly felt overwhelmed and strangely intoxicated, as if the dark was beckoning her to come. And then, it was there. The feeling of not seeing but being seen. It filled her with a nervous energy, but piqued her interest.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a cold bottle of beer pressed against her face. Betty laughed at Laura's reaction and clinked their bottles together before taking a huge gulp off her own.

A few bottles in and Betty was drunk and dancing with some acquaintances they managed to find in the club. Laura watched her in amusement and laughed good-naturedly at the two gingers from their dorms dancing with her roommate.

Laura herself was not drunk, but she did feel buzzed and slightly light-headed. She slowly made her way to the dance floor, her curiosity winning over her fear of the dark, liquid courage spurring her on. A different song started playing, and while it was unfamiliar, it rang through her ears.

_On my waist, through my hair_  
_Think about it when you touch me there_  
_Close my eyes, here you are_  
_All alone, dancing in the dark_

Laura was about to seriously make fun of how wildly inappropriate the song was when she felt slender fingers tentatively landing on her hips, as if unsure whether to touch her or not.

_Great. A few minutes into a party and there's already some creep on me._

She felt hot breath on her ear from behind her and a shiver ran down her spine. She was about to throwdown the sumbitch when a low, husky voice asked her. "I wanted to dance with you. Is that okay?" It was a woman's voice. _That was good_. Laura wanted to turn around to put a face on the voice but was held firmly in place, her back still to the stranger.

The woman clicked her tongue. "Nah, cupcake. No peeping," the woman said with an alluring contralto. "So, you game?"

Laura scrunched up her face in annoyance at the nickname. She looked around, only then realizing that she was right in the middle of the dance floor, and Betty was nowhere to be found. She didn't want to be alone in there and get pushed around by people partying a wee bit too hard. She knew she was small and had no way to fight a crowd. A single person, however, she can take down. _Ah, what the hell. Try everything once, Hollis. If she turns out to be a creep, you can krav maga her ass into Mordor._ At that, she nodded.

The stranger's hands then gripped her hips a bit more tightly, swaying them along with her own. The stranger was taller than her by a few centimeters, which was not surprising as most people were taller than her anyway. Laura then felt soft breasts press gently across her back and she blushed profusely.

Laura Hollis, awkward and nerdy nineteen-year-old, did not know where to put her hands.

She heard the stranger chuckle. 

_Tell me baby if it's wrong_  
_To let my hands do what they want?_  
_Late at night I pretend we are dance-dance_  
_Dancing in the dark_

Laura froze, feeling embarassed and scared at the same time. She felt exposed and unguarded on the dance floor, as if all her secrets were threatening to be spilled over at its slightest whim. There were lights flashing blues and purples and greens, but the dance floor was strangely dark. The glowing eyes and the flashed smiles of the crowd did not help. _Not seeing and being seen._

As if sensing her fear, the woman held her closer. She reached for Laura's hands and put one on the back of her neck and the other on her hip.

"Hey. I've got you."

The stranger thrust her hip onto Laura's own, earning her a gasp. Laura felt her heart about to beat out of her chest. Here she was, on a Friday night in the club, a stranger grinding against her, and turned the flip on. Her hips moved of their own accord, pressing back towards the other woman's instinctively. She felt herself let go of her worries and started to enjoy the moment. They picked up a steady rhythm as Laura's hand played with the ends of the stranger's soft, shoulder-length hair. The beat picked up and so did their dancing.

The stranger's hands slowly moved up and down Laura's hips and waist, teetering deliciously close to the sides of her breasts. Laura started to ache for more contact but was silently thankful for the stranger's surprising determination to not touch her anywhere inappropriate.

_Wanna see who you are  
I got a sex drive's that's push to start_

Laura felt a hundred degrees warmer than she did when she arrived. She was breathing heavily, a mix of a few drops of alcohol and the stranger on her back muddling her mind. She smiled and closed her eyes as she gripped at the other woman's neck, lightly scratching it with her nails and gently pulling at her hair. Her chest welled in pride as she heard the stranger's breaths quickening with her, giving her a low hum that sounded more like a purr.

As if sensing the change in mood, a new song started to play. This time, it was something much slower, much more sensual. Yet somehow, Laura's heart started thumping harder against her chest. She was itching to turn around, but she wanted to keep the air of mystery between her and the stranger.

_Bite chunks out of me_  
_You're a shark and I'm swimming_  
_My heart still thumps as I bleed_  
_And all your friends come sniffing._

Laura felt as if she was offering herself up on a plate for this woman to eat but remained oddly secure against the stranger's touch inspite of it. This was slowly turning out to be a night of contradictions. Something rubbed against her nape; it had to be the stranger's nose. She felt the other woman inhale deeply as if she would run out of Laura's scent; as if it was addictive, as if it was intoxicating, as if it was the only thing keeping her breathing in this humid club. Goosebumps covered her skin as she threw her head back, humming with pleasure. She heard the other woman growl as she put her arms on Laura's shoulders, turning her around. They paused and saw each other's breaths hitch.

Laura stared at the woman as she moved her hands from Laura's shoulder back to the smaller woman's hips. Laura instinctively held the other woman in the same way as she found herself lost in the woman's dark eyes.

Laura took in the sight of the woman, a vision in black. The stranger was pale, as if her features were chiseled from marble, her jetblack hair providing a stark contrast to the rest of her body. A sharp jawline accented her beautiful face, dark eyes adorned with dark eyeliner dancing as she stared back at Laura. Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows were raised as she regarded the shorter girl, her mouth falling to a lopsided grin, as if she liked what she saw. Beautiful did not even begin to describe the woman.

Laura was tormented, tantalized.

_'Til morning comes, let's tessellate._

The woman pulled her closer, putting them chest to chest. Laura felt the woman's breasts press back against her own, and she sucked in a breath to steel herself at the contact. The woman was wearing a black, lacy corset and tight black leather pants that accentuated her curves perfectly in all the right places.

Laura was even more drawn in. She tentatively put her hands at the small of the other woman's back, eyes asking, pleading, to let her touch the stranger. The woman answered with a lift of one dark eyebrow, eyes smiling. Laura let her hand fall lower and filled it with the other woman's cheek, squeezing and pulling her close. The woman took in a deep breath and placed her head against the crook Laura's neck, lips smiling against it. She heard the dark-haired woman purr as she languidly, languorously dropped down, fingers grazing Laura's skin beneath the tank top, keeping eye contact with Laura, still dancing, taunting her to come get it, whatever it was.

Laura furrowed her brows and put a hand on top of the other woman's head. She instinctively grabbed a handful of hair and pulled lightly, the stranger gasping in pleasure.

It suddenly felt wrong to call the woman with whom she was sharing this raw moment a stranger.

At this point, she wanted nothing but to kiss the other woman. She enjoyed the dancing and the touching but she had just about enough of the teasing. It wasn't like her at all to think this way, but this wasn't the time for thinking. This was the time for living.

The woman, still achingly slow with her movements, stood up and stared at Laura, eyes still dancing. As if it amused her that she had this effect on the smaller woman. As if it gave her life to tease her.

 _Well, two can play at this game,_ she thought to herself. Laura spun the other girl around and gripped tightly at her hips, grinding slowly and sensuously against her rear.

_Triangles are my favorite shape_  
_Three points where two lines meet._  
_Toe to toe, back to back, let's go_  
_My love it's very late._

She heard the other woman hitch her breath, spurring her on to continue. Hands reached out to her and gently pulled at her honey blonde locks as the woman grinded against her front. The air was electric around them; they were in their own world, where shitty philosophy papers and overprotective fathers cannot reach.

_'Til morning comes, let's tessellate._

The song ended, replaced by some generic brodude EDM. Just like that, the magic evaporated into the thin air. The other woman turned back around to face her, eyes searching her own.

Laura was seeing and is seen. She was laid bare to this woman, and she could not decide whether she liked or hated it.

The dark-haired woman tipped her head towards the door, as if asking if she wanted to get out. Not wanting their moment to be over just yet, Laura nodded. The other woman smiled and laced their fingers together, pulling her towards the exit.

Before she could get her bearings back, Laura felt her back against the wall on the back alley, the other woman's arms trapping her there in a kabedon. She felt her heart thumping hard, her ears still ringing from the loud music from inside the club. She saw beautiful eyebrows furrow and eyes squeeze shut. When dark eyes fluttered open and stared straight into her own, she felt herself become mesmerized. Many emotions flashed through the dark-haired woman's eyes, as if their owner could not decide which one to show the blonde. They darted back and forth between Laura's eyes and her lips. _She was asking for permission._

Laura found it endearing that this woman, whom she had been grinding with in the club until a few seconds ago, still felt it necessary to ask for permission before doing something as chaste as a kiss. She cupped the face in front of her, gently grazing the high cheek bones, and closed the distance between them to give her the answer herself.

Their lips met, and it was all she could ever ask for and more. The luscious lips were surprised for a moment, freezing at the contact, but eventually smiled into the kiss and swiftly moved against Laura's own. The other woman's mouth tasted lightly of whisky and some other sweet thing that Laura could not name. Laura slowly moved her hands down the woman's neck and buried her fingers through dark wavy tresses. She closed her eyes and just felt, savouring every second with this woman. Something hot and slick tentatively made its way into her mouth and she met it with her own. The other woman then pulled her closer, their bodies flush against each other. The other woman bit and tugged at her lower lip, earning a soft whimper from her. She felt her knees tremble as more heat emanated from between her thighs.

The dark-haired woman briefly broke off the kiss and stared back into her eyes.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" As much as she enjoyed their silent communication, that contralto of danger was killing her.

Laura paused to think. The little voice inside her head screamed _No, you're not leaving your friend here to run off with some stranger! This is dangerous!_ Most nights she would have listened to that very reasonable voice. But then again, tonight was turning out to be unlike most.

Laura nodded and she could have sworn she heard the other woman sigh with relief. The other woman took her hand and pulled her towards the parking lot, stopping in front of a jetblack Ducati. _Woah._

The mysterious woman must have seen her eyes blown wide at the motorbike as she heard her laugh, and what a beautiful laugh that was. Laura was handed a helmet and a denim jacket, while she saw the other woman put on a leather jacket and another helmet. They got on the bike, the woman instructing her to hold tight, and drove off.

Her arms were wrapped around the other woman's waist, and she found herself again being intimate with this woman, although in an entirely different way. Laura was beginning to feel nervous; she had never done anything like this before. She knew she was making a huge mistake that she was bound to regret in the morning. Still, college was the time to make this mistake. _Better sooner than later,_ she thought.

"You okay back there?"

"Yeah, um..."

"It's Carmilla."

"Yeah Carmilla. I'm fine as a porcupine, I opine." She bit her tongue at the incredibly dorky comeback as Carmilla, the not so much of a stranger, laughed. Again, such a beautiful laugh.

"And you, cupcake? Got a name?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm Laura."

"Laura." Carmilla said, as if she was trying to test how the syllables rolled off her tongue. Laura blushed as she was suddenly reminded of where that tongue had been a few moments ago.

Within minutes, they pulled up at a luxurious apartment building. Laura could not spend much time gawking at the architecture as she found herself pressed against a wall yet again.

"Carm-" she said in between kisses "-illa." She tried to protest but she was also kissing back, not really indicating to the other girl that she wanted to stop. "Your apartment-" tongue licked her lips, "-is right there." Carmilla chuckled and pulled her inside the building, practically running towards the elevator. They stood inches apart as the elevator brought them to the 3rd floor, tension rising between them. She could hear Carmilla breathe, and ached to feel that against her skin again. She was all too aware of Carmilla's body right there beside her, when she wanted to be held against it.

The next moments happened in a flash. The elevator doors opened. They entered a room marked 307. Her back was against the door. Her hand wandered, squeezing Carmilla's bottom. Their kisses became increasingly more desperate, both women hungry for each other. She trailed kisses down Carmilla's neck as she switched their places, with Carmilla's back now against the door. She heard Carmilla whimper; taking that as a sign to continue, she shed off the leather jacket on the other woman and removed the denim jacket off her own body.

Carmilla pressed her palm against Laura's chest as if motioning for her to stop, snickering. Laura looked at her questioningly.

"Cupcake. This is adorable and all, but I'm gonna have to take control now. I'm a top."

Laura's eyes narrowed and she smiled.

"Oh yeah? So am I."

Carmilla's eyes grew wide as Laura went back to assaulting her with tender kisses, sucking, and gentle biting. Laura knew this turned on the other woman even more as Carmilla started to return the favor in earnest, but it was Laura's turn to stop.

"W-wait."

"Hm?"

"I have to text my roommate that I'm safe."

"Ooh. So responsible, this little lady."

Laura rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone from her pocket.

 **Laura:** Hey Bets, I left a few minutes ago. I'll get back home tomorrow, don't wait up.

They silently stood there, hair disheveled and jackets strewn across the floor. Laura was starting to realize how this did not exactly fit with her nice and innocent image at school, and she blushed at the thought. A few minutes later, Betty responded.

 **Betty:** Laura Hollis, you little minx. You better tell me all about it tomorrow!

Laura suppressed a giggle at the text and put the phone back in her pocket. When she looked back up, she found Carmilla staring at her.

"What?"

"What what?"

"I mean, why are you staring?" Laura didn't know whether to feel proud or creeped out that this gorgeous woman was looking somewhat enamoured of her. Probably more of the former, but eh.

"I was just curious. You don't seem like the type to be doing these pick up things." Laura felt slightly offended for being judged by someone who didn't even know her last name.

"What type am I then?" Laura challenged.

Carmilla tucked one hand under her elbow and rubbed her chin with the other, having the self-awareness to appear lost in thought. "The type who'd stay home all night every weekend to save money for Comic Con?"

Laura's face was enough to let Carmilla know that she was right on the money. Carmilla laughed and shook her head as Laura opened and closed her mouth, trying to string together a coherent sentence.

"It's why I approached you in the first place. You seemed different. You felt different."

Laura did not know what to say.

"And you have nice arms." Laura giggled and flexed her biceps for the girl like the dork that she is, reminding herself to thank Betty later for making her wear a tank top.

Carmilla simply smiled and offered her hand to Laura. The other girl took it.

They walked towards the bedroom in silence and stopped to sit at the foot of the bed.

"So..." Laura began.

"So indeed." Carmilla hummed.

A few minutes of silence passed between them, neither one even attempting to make a move. Laura was startled when Carmilla suddenly stood before her, slowly crouching and putting her hands on Laura's knees, looking up at her.

"Cupcake. I understand if you don't want to do this. You don't have to worry about me. I'll even give you a ride home if you want."

The woman was very thoughtful, giving Laura an out, knowing that this is something that Laura might not be comfortable with. Her eyes, however, told a very different story.

The dark eyes were blazing with want, determined to possess her. Laura swallowed hard as she mulled over this.

Laura sighed. "You're right. I'm not used to this." Disappointment flashed in Carmilla's eyes for a brief second, but she quickly guarded back her expression, but not quick enough, as Laura still noticed.

"Although..." Laura stood and pulled Carmilla up from her position. She turned her around so Carmilla's legs were now against the bed. Laura slightly bent down and picked up Carmilla with her strong arms. It was too late when the realization had dawned on Carmilla, her back already against the mattress. Laura climbed on top of the bed, hovering over her. "I still have to prove I'm a top."

Laura smiled wickedly, feeling triumphant at this little victory over the woman below her. She didn't know where she got the sudden rush of confidence, but she wasn't about to jinx it. Carmilla so wanted her but was such a gentlewoman. It was endearing how this woman had looked like a punk but is apparently a total softy.

Carmilla gave her a look that seemed somewhere between amusement and annoyance. Laura found it so adorable that she kissed her again, this time a bit more tenderly. Carmilla kissed back, her hands pulling Laura down to lay directly on top of her. She then flipped them around, Carmilla straddling Laura's hips, her hands planted on the bed on either side of Laura's neck.

They paused for a second and laughed at the same time. The mood had changed from yearning to playful as they fought for dominance on the bed, neither one of them willing to give the other a chance to enjoy being on top of the other woman. Carmilla offered her hand to Laura and pulled her up once she took it. Their lips met once again, a bit more demure, a bit more chaste, a bit more tentative. They giggled against each other's mouths like highschoolers sharing their first kisses, and pressed their foreheads together as they sat on the bed.

"Ah, dammit," Carmilla said as she threw her head back, leaning against the headboard, smiling as she closed her eyes.

"Why? What's up?"

"No one has exactly.. resisted my charms before. And I never really had to try," Carmilla admitted.

Laura was slightly disappointed, but not surprised, that she was just a girl of the week. Still, she knew that this was just a casual encounter so she ignored the slight tug of her heart.

"Who said I was resisting?"

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her, the edges of her mouth slowly curving to a mischievous smile.

"Yeah well, if this were my usual Friday night, you'd be on your hands and knees right now, begging to be fucked harder."

Again with the reference to other girls. It elicited from her a feeling that she did not like, but she pushed it down and opted to flirt back at Carmilla.

"Oh, I wouldn't have to beg. You're the one who wouldn't be able to resist me."

"You cocky little--"

Laughter erupted as they started getting into a tickle fight, with Carmilla quickly getting the upper hand as Laura was much more ticklish than her. Carmilla's eyes were glinting with mirth as she straddled Laura, poking her ribs and continuing on the assault as tears started to well up in Laura's eyes from cackling a bit too much. The giggling slowly died down but their grins remained. They paused, peering into each other's eyes as they both tried to catch their breaths.

Something in them must have snapped; before they knew it, their hands were frantically on each other again, lips locked, tongues dancing, a leg pressed between each other's thighs, the dance for dominance shelved for a later time. The back and forth banter was fun, they had to admit, but they both had more pressing matters that needed attending.

Laura made Carmilla sit back on top of her and tried to peel off her corset, and it showed that she did not know exactly how it worked. Carmilla smirked and removed the garment herself, revealing delicate, wonderfully-shaped breasts.

Laura's mouth hung agape at the sight. She looked up at Carmilla hesitantly, eyes darting from Carmilla's eyes to her breasts. Carmilla chuckled and took her hand, placing it on one breast. Laura had to hold her breath at its suppleness in her hands.

Carmilla closed her eyes and gave her a small, toothy grin, humming lowly.

"Mm. You too, cupcake."

Laura sat up and swiftly removed her tank top, revealing a black sports bra. She bit her lip, hesitating as she mulled over the sexiness of a sports bra in this situation. She really did dress for comfort that night. It was not as if she was planning on hooking up with the hottest girl in the club, but here she was, about to do exactly that.

Carmilla simply touched the fabric and pressed her cheek against it.

"Hello, my name is Karnstein. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You introduced yourself to a sports bra?"

"Well it is my first time meeting her after all."

"Her??"

"Alright, them."

"Gender is not the issue here!"

Laura made a bunched up face and pulled the sports bra over her head, throwing it to the floor, revealing her own chest.

"Mm. You have nice shoulders, cupcake." Carmilla's fingers gingerly traced circles on her shoulders, down to her stomach. "And abs too, wow. Super toned. Do you work out?"

Laura half-glared, half smiled at Carmilla. "I show you my boobs and you notice my shoulders and abs instead."

Carmilla gave her a cat-like grin and darted her mouth straight to the pink tip of her left breast, squeezing it in her hand. They fell together on the bed, Carmilla landing on top of her. Laura let out a sound between a gasp and a moan, surprised at the sudden stimulation. Carmilla's other hand fondled her other breast, pressing the nipple between her fingers. Carmilla's wet tongue flicked up and down before giving its attention to the other breast, gently grazing her teeth on it.

"Don't you think this might be a better way of paying tribute to your breasts, cupcake?"

Laura looked down at Carmilla as she sucked on her nipple, Carmilla's eyes staring back at her.

"And people have the audacity to tell me I never shut up."

Carmilla snickered as she bit harder on the peaked flesh, making Laura bury her hands in Carmilla's hair, pulling them a bit harder. Carmilla moaned at her touch and began trailing kisses down her stomach. Carmilla swiftly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled it off her in one motion, leaving Laura with nothing on but her tight gray boxers.

Carmilla unbuttoned her leather pants and kicked it off quickly, eager to feel skin on skin. A lacy red underwear revealed itself, and Laura had to roll her eyes at how impossibly more enticing Carmilla had become. Laura pushed Carmilla off her, sat up then crouched. The dark-haired woman's eyebrows raised questioningly, until she pressed her cheek against the other woman's crotch. Carmilla chuckled at the sight before her, gently shaking her head.

"Hello, my name is Hollis. It is lovely to meet you."

She reached up to Carmilla's shoulder, gently pushing her down. Carmilla lay on her back, hands tangled to Laura's hair. The blonde woman lifted herself up and placed ghost kisses on Carmilla's breasts, licking each nipple lightly. She slowly moved doward, trailing light kisses on the other woman's stomach, down to her hip bone. She pressed her nose against the other's underwear, and made a show of how deep she inhaled the other's scent. She heard Carmilla gasp and took it as encouragement to continue. She pulled down the garment and tossed it aside mindlessly. So much for making acquaintances with pieces of fabric.

She could practically smell Carmilla's arousal, heat emanating from between her thighs, an obvious wetness pooling at her center. She was about to have a taste of the woman when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

A shaky breath asked her, "You sure about this cupcake?"

 _Man, this girl is something else._ She was practically dripping wet before Laura, aching to be touched where she needed it the most, and she still tried to give Laura an out. Laura smiled up at her and for the second time that night, let her actions answer for her.

Carmilla gasped as Laura buried her face between her thighs, peppering soft kisses along her center. She gripped hard on the smaller girl's hair, beckoning, aching, for her to do more. Laura relented and licked Carmilla's clit and sucked it between her teeth. Carmilla tasted of beautifully aged wine; she was not one for drinking but she thoroughly enjoyed this one. The taller woman gasped and tried to grind more against Laura's face. Laura slipped in a finger, pulling it in and out. Carmilla's insides were hot and slick against her touch, and she felt her tightening around her. She slipped another finger and curled it inside. It earned her a deep growl.

Laura relentlessly licked and nipped at the clit as she pumped fingers in and out of her. Carmilla arched her back, willing Laura to go in deeper; the smaller girl did, and Carmilla's breath hitched.

"Oh fuck-!!" _She's close._

"Laura..!" Carmilla had said her name only for the second time that night, uttering it reverently like a prayer to the cruel gods, begging for release from sweet, sweet torment. Laura granted her wishes, quickening her pace, never stopping her mouth and hands. She kissed the other girl's thigh, massaging it with her other hand. She hummed as she felt fingers buried in her hair, Carmilla suddenly coming undone in her arms.

Laura sat up and kissed Carmilla's forehead, then her lips. She grinned mischievously. "Hmm. That was kinda quick, ladykiller. You okay?"

Carmilla was still trying to come back to earth, chest heaving. Eventually, she mustered enough energy to answer as Laura peppered kisses on her face and her neck.

"Oh we're nowhere near done, cupcake." Carmilla gave her an impish smile as she flipped Laura over, Laura's hands landing on the headboard and back towards Carmilla. "Time to get rid of this." Carmilla pulled away the boxer shorts and tossed it aside without second thought.

Carmilla grinded against Laura's behind, pressing kisses down her back. She nipped at her nape as she drew circles on her breasts, touching everything but the peaked center. the other hand lingered between the smaller girl's thighs, hovering close, but not quite close enough.

"Mm. Please, Carmilla?" She whined.

"Please what?"

Laura whimpered. She said she wouldn't beg, but here she was, perfectly at the mercy of this cruel woman.

"Touch me?"

"Oh but I am touching you."

"You know what I meant, you meanie!"

Carmilla chuckled, taking pity on the smaller woman. She squeezed a nipple, which earned her a gasp. Carmilla made her way to Laura's clit, smiling when she found it slick. She pulled back the hood and rubbed it slowly, as Laura moaned sweetly against her touch. Her other hand left Laura's breasts, finding its way to Laura's entrance. She lingered there for a bit until she heard another whimper. "So impatient," she laughed. Carmilla circled the entrance and a finger easily slipped in.

Laura gripped tighter on the headboard, her knuckles almost turning white. She rode Carmilla's hand, wanting it deeper. Carmilla added two more fingers and pumped in and out of Laura furiously as she rubbed her clit. Laura felt her mind go blank as she tried to scream Carmilla's name.

That was the first of her many orgasms that night.

...

"So, are you this pouty with all your women?" The two women lay side by side on Carmilla's bed, staring at the ceiling filled with glow in the dark star stickers.

"Whatever do you mean?" Carmilla scoffed in a pretend-offended voice.

"Oh come on. You were trying to give me an out all night, but you were so pouty about it," Laura elbowed her playfully.

Carmilla grumbled but eventually gave an answer.

"Only with girls I actually like." Laura's heart skipped a beat.

Carmilla looked at her intently. "I wanted to make sure you were actually into it."

"That's awfully considerate of you."

A few minutes of silence passed and Carmilla spoke up again. "You know, I actually know you. Well, kind of. We have the same elective subject in the same roon, only yours begin right after mine is finished. And hey, it's not like I followed you to the club or anything. I was actually surprised to see you there."

Laura snorted at the uncharacteristic rambling of the girl who, hours earlier, seemed to exude nothing but confidence. "Yeah, saving my money for Comic Con, I get it. Which elective class was it?"

"Moral philosophy. You always had a half-eaten cupcake when you come to class." Carmilla had the decency to look embarassed. "I may have started calling you cupcake because of it."

She nodded and simply grinned at this revelation, quite proud of herself for being noticed by such a beautiful girl, until she remembered the assignment. "Oh my gosh! We have a paper due on Monday right? I mean, if the professor assigns the same requirements for different class sections?"

"You mean that Sources of Normativity thing?" Laura nodded quickly. "I have a copy of the book right here if you want."

She hugged Carmilla and showered her face with kisses. "Thank you!" She caught herself and pulled away, laughing nervously. No need to be too familiar with this girl; for the other woman, this was just another casual, one-time thing.

"Are you this cute with all your women?" Carmilla asked.

"Only with girls I actually like."

Carmilla laughed and pulled her close into a hug. "Don't give me that look, cutie. You didn't actually think that this will be the last you'll see of me right?"

Laura blushed. "Why, you gonna help me with my paper?" She teased.

"Yeah, among other things." Carmilla smiled warmly and leaned in for a kiss, which she returned in earnest.

Laura managed to finish her paper and meet a girl all in one weekend. She really should have gone out more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and suggestions are appreciated :)


End file.
